darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Just sneaky like a shark
Back to 2009 Logs Shark Lifeline Kick-Off There's a tap at the entrance to Lifelines' shop, and a cheerful - TOO cheerful - head pokes around the corner "Hello! Have you time for a special? Someone just needs a quick check up! I'll pay of course, make it WELL worth your while.... " Shark is walking along in disguise, heading toward Lifelines slow and easy. Lifeline has just ushered out another mech when the overly chipper greeting gets her attention. . o O (Primus, what now?) She looks toward the door and calls out, "Come in." And Primus help you if you get on her bad side. Again. The mech smiles and looks outside the place. He notices Shark there and waves to a large, silent Decepticon mech with a mask over his face "Come on, babe!" he leads the way in. Lifeline may recognize Kick Off now as the mech glances at her awkwardly, not saying a word to her but he nods his head quietly "Just to make sure nothings' broken you know? Easy as pi!" The agent looks outside at Shark again. Shark is still walking around, muttering to himself like a loon The agent mech glances to Shark again, eyeing him suspiciously as a hand is clapped on Kick Offs' shoulder. Lifeline sizes up the masked Decepticon and gestures toward the med table. She answers Kick-Off blandly enough, "Yes, easy as pie." She gets her scanner and starts to check the Decepticon's condition. This had better not become a habit. She thinks the gladiatorial games are atrocious. Kick-Off takes a seat quietly, much like a chastised, nervous child as he watches her, optics looking to Shark again and then back once more as he sits still, moving as directed as the Agent turns back, puttering about though managing to mostly stay out of Lifeline's way as he grins and nods. Shark is outside, not coming any closer to the medical bay as he mutters to himself.. heck having a full on conversation with himself like a loon would Lifeline looks at the results of the scan. "All right, other than being at twenty five percent fuel and some..." she glowers, "modifications, everything seems to be in good condition." "Goodgood." The mech smiles and nods again happily, coming around the table "Perfect! Thank you very much." he turns, and shoots Shark a VERY nasty look "How much will it be then? Kick-Off meanwhile, looks up and over, tilting his head as he stares at Shark, blinking a few times. Shark is still walking around muttering nothing suspicious Lifeline states her standard check-up fee, and quotes a fair amount for enough energon to bring Kick-Off back to full energon levels. "Who IS that guy wandering around out there? " the agent asks, grumbling a little as he hands over the money "I never saw him last time we were here a year ago..." Shark wanders off somewhere. Lifeline glances out the door, not one hundred percent sure she saw Shark out there. Not that'd she'd rat him out anyway. "Who?" Shark isn't here.. nope!.. I’m in the shadows.. plotting oooh yessss "That guy with the weird looking helmet." the mech states again, staring out the empty door. "Eh, probably some stupid hobo." Kick-Off had watched this all, but continues to hold his silence as he looks back to Lifeline and his agent. Lifeline frowns at the mech at the mention of 'stupid hobo', not taking kindly to the derogatory comment. It doesn't matter who's out there, you do NOT talk about them like that. Not in front of Lifeline, anyway. "So, how much energon are you wanting? I do have other patients to see today." Shark is in the alley... plotting.. yep... The mech pauses, confused "... Energon? " he asks, baffled by this sudden question. Kick-Off sighs and rumbles "She is going to sell us Energon to replenish my stores. " The mech glares at Kick Off "I figured that out okay? We won’t need any. he'll be topped up tonight I promise! We just wanted to get this done first." Lifeline says, "Fine, then." She quotes the base check up fee again. "How are you going to pay?" The mech snaps his fingers and holds up a credit "Cash of course. Safest and most reliable way especially in Cubicron." he smiles charmingly and sets it down, pulling out a few more until he had the amount. Kick-Off rolls his optics behind the mechs' back, making a 'blabbing' motion with one hand. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Kick-Off's Logs